The proliferation of compact disks (discs), also known as laser disks, in the form of music as well as CD-ROM products has become extensive. In recent years, recordable compact disks such as those produced by SONY, 3M, and KODAK have grown in popularity. With this recent use has grown a need to label these disks once they have been produced. While large manufacturers have their labels painted onto the disks, this method is entirely impractical for the occasional compact disk producers. Many users have attempted to mark their disks with ink markers, but this is unattractive and can cause damage to the disk by breaking down the coating which protects the disk. As a result, manufacturers such as AVERY DENISON have begun producing self-adhesive labels shaped like and designed for compact disks. Unfortunately there is no available method or apparatus for the placement of these labels on compact disks, despite the fact that an incorrect placement is unsightly and may result in damage to the motor of the compact disk player device by unbalancing the disk and causing uneven spinning.